Embedded systems can be sold as a set of hardware and software components. Such systems are increasingly connected to networks, enabling the extension of embedded software (ESW) features by leveraging computer network technologies at a relatively low cost. Thus, it has become feasible to partition the total functional capabilities of an embedded system into sets of ESW features, where some of the features are sold with the base product as part of the initial sale, and some are withheld, to be sold to the consumer at a later time as an upgrade to the configuration originally purchased. This process is sometimes referred to as “feature upselling.” The question for the vendor of embedded systems then becomes: which features out of the complete feature set should be sold as part of the initial sales product configuration, and which should be held back as feature upselling candidates?